Reasons why
by redfox and megane-chan
Summary: Ever wonder why your favorite characters do what they do? Ever wonder why Seto likes the BEWD cards so much? Ever wonder why Joey's called dog? Well it's all here! Just click on the title! ^__^ R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Seto and Mokuba

Reasons why  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Redfox: It was my idea first! Megane-chan: *smacks Redfox* Shut up already it's both of ours! Redfox: I'm the one writing and giving ideas! Megane-chan: *eyes light up* I give ideas too! Redfox: I know… v_v]  
  
WARNING: If you get offended easily and you don't like us picking on your favorite characters DON'T READ THIS. We accept flames but you've been warned!  
  
Chapter 1: Kaiba brothers [What?! They were the easiest! *holds hands up defensively*]  
  
-Why Seto is always mad/ in a bad mood  
Reason: Never ending P.M.S.   
[Megane-chan: P.M.S.! P.M.S! ^__^  
Redfox: *whacks Megane-chan* It's NEVER ENDING P.M.S. YOU DOLT!!  
Seto: *blush*  
Mokuba: Big sis- I mean *sees Seto's glare* BROTHER! I SAID BROTHER! DON'T HURT ME! *cowers in the corner*]  
  
-Why Seto calls Joey a dog  
Reason: Seto once had a dog named Joey. Mokuba sold him to a sausage factory because he bit him. Seto still dosen't know… Until he reads this. RUN MOKUBA RUN!  
[Seto: *is reading the above reason* HEY!  
Redfox: Run Mokuba! RUN!  
Mokuba: *runs like hell*]  
  
-Why Seto is rich  
Reason: He killed his stepfather to inherit his money. Not to mention he took Mokuba's share [Megane-chan: *sees Seto running after Mokuba*] so… I think it's just fair that Mokuba sold Seto's dog.  
[Redfox: *clears throat* AHEM! HINT HINT!  
Seto: What?  
Megane-chan: Didn't you read the above?!  
Seto: *reads the reason* He…he… *stops running after Mokuba*  
Mokuba: *reads the reason too* HEY! He took my share?!]  
  
-Why Seto and Mokuba seem to never fight  
Reason: It's all an act. Don't let it fool you.  
[Seto: GIVE ME THAT MOKUBA!  
Mokuba: NO! NEVER! IT'S MINE! ALL MINE!  
Seto: GIVE IT TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!  
Megane-chan: *ahem*   
Redfox: We're on the air or in this case… the page.  
Seto and Mokuba: *stop fighting, smile widely and hug*   
Seto: *fakely* I love you little brother! *eye is twitching*  
Mokuba: *is gritting teeth* I love you too big brother!]  
  
-Why Seto like the Blue eyes white dragon cards   
Reason: He has a fettish for Blue eyed dragon cards which are white. Besides Joey beat him to getting the 1st Red eyes black dragon. So sue him.  
[Seto: *is staring at a BEWD card* Blue eyes… The cards white dragon has blue eyes… ^__^ A white dragon with blue eyes! ^__^ Perty…  
Redfox: That's my word! _ *pouts*  
Seto: I makes me so shoketedededededed… ^__^  
Redfox: THAT'S ANOTHER ONE! HEY! _ IT'S MY WORDS! MINE! MINE!  
Seto: I wanna see it go HADUKEN! ^__^ I goes Hadunken! [Yeah. Haduken from street fighter. My first word! ^__^ *sighs dreamily*]  
Redfox: O_O *starts growling* DAMN YOU! O THAT'S ONE OF MY FIRST WORDS! Although I'm not sure which of the words were my very first but… oh well… YOU COULD MESS WITH MY WORDS AND JUST GET A BEATING BUT NEVER EVER MESS WITH MY FIRST WORDS!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs after Seto*   
Seto: EEP! O_O *runs away*  
Megane-chan: *looks at Mokuba who's eating candy* Aren't you supposed to be yelling 'BIG BROTHER RUN!' or something encouraging like that?  
Mokuba: I don't feel like it. ^__^ He just die for all I care. At least I get his share! ^__^  
Megane-chan: -_-;;]  
  
-Why Seto dislikes Yugi in the beginning  
Reason: Yugi made fun of him before when he was still one of THEM  
~Flashback~  
Yugi: *is 4 ft '11' and is in Grade 4* Ha! Ha! Look at dumb little Kaiba!  
Seto: *is 2ft '1' and is Grade 4* *starts crying*  
Yugi: Shorty! Shorty! : P  
~End of flashback~  
[Seto: Ha! Look at the imp now! Mwahahahahahahaha! *goes insane from laughing*  
Mokuba: o_O Kay… *backs away slowly*]  
  
-Why Seto was high priest  
Reason: He was the only brave enough one to step on that pesky cockroach.  
~Flashback~  
Marik: *screeches like a girl* A cockroach! A cockroach! EWWWWWWWWW…… O  
Yami: *in a grand voice* Who so evereth stepeth on thou cockroah shall be thy high priesthethththth!  
Marik: *whspers to Yami* Uh… Yami. Wrong era.  
Yami: *whispers back* Really? It's here in the script. *points at the script which he is not trying too hard to hide*  
Marik: Damn those authoress'.  
Seto: *comes walking in* *accidentally steps on cockroach*  
Yami: You! Man with bad haircut! Thou shall become high priestheththththth! Guards take him thee the dungeon!  
Seto: Huh? *gets taken away*  
Marik: You know Yami we really gotta complain about these scripts. You weren't supposed to send him to the dungeons. He's supposed to be the high priest…  
Yami: *ahem*  
Marik:Oh sorry… I meant: He's supposed to be the high preisteththth… happy?  
Yami: You missed one thth.  
Marik: Oh sorry. thth…  
Yami: That's better you were saying?  
Marik: Yeah… you weren't supposed to send him to the dungeon.  
Yami: Really? Oh well.  
~End of flashback~  
[Seto: What the hell was that?!  
Redfox: *shrugs* Another reason why you hate Yami and Yugi.]  
  
-Why Seto hates Yami  
Reason: Look at the flashback above.  
  
-Why Seto ripped Sogoroku's Blue eyes white dragon  
Reason: He didn't think of keeping it for himself back then. The idiot.  
[Seto: _ Don't remind me!  
Megane-chan: Ha! Ha! You could've had all 4 BEWD cards but you ripped his! XP  
Seto: I wouldn't be able to use it anyway!  
Redfox: You could've given it to Mokuba then!  
Mokuba: Yeah big bro! *sweet sparkly eyes*  
Seto: ME? Give HIM a BEWD card?! HA! It's like Yugi getting a growth spurt! Or better yet! Mokuba getting a growth spurt!  
Mokuba: HEY! What's your problem with little people! You used to be one of us too!  
Seto: So what?! I'm tall now! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!]  
  
-Why Seto likes trench coats  
Reason: He never got out of yesterdays fashion. Still living in the past eh Seto?  
[Seto: I AM NOT LIVING IN THE PAST!!!! _  
Redfox: Yes you are. That or the animator can't draw any kinds of clothes besides trench coats.  
Seto: And this comes from a girl who wears a dark blue and red BROKEN jacket 24/7!  
Redfox: It's sentimental. At least no one else has a jacket like it. Mine was specialy made. ^__^  
Seto: At least my trench coats are FIXED!  
Redfox: Sure! They were cute the first few times but you just HAD to keep wearing them didn't you?!  
Seto: Oh yeah jacket girl?!  
Redfox: YEAH!  
Seto: YEAH!  
Redfox and Seto: *start fighting*  
Megane-chan and Mokuba: -_-;;]  
  
-Why Seto hates Joey  
Reason: Because he thinks Joey is insulting him by using his little Jo-Jo's name.  
[Seto: ;_; Jo-Jo… *sniff* He was the sweetest blonde chihuahua you'd ever lay your eyes on.  
Mokuba: And you mean sweet as in rabid or sweet as in annoyingly SHARP TEETH?  
Seto: It's not my fault he bit you. You were teasing him.  
Mokuba: Teasing as in petting him nicely or teasing as in FEEDING HIM HIS FAVORITE FOOD?!  
Seto: Whatever. *humph*]  
  
**  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
Redfox: Just to clear it up. Megane-chan and I [Redfox] are NOT sisters. I'd be damned if I was her sister. An immidiate disownership of myself from my family would be in order if ever.   
  
Megane-chan: *in the distance* HEY!  
  
Redfox: Gotta go! ^__^ Review please and don't worry we'll put up another chapter for the Kaiba bro's if you want more things explained to you. ^__^ PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2: Yami and Yugi

Reasons why  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan   
  
WARNING: If you get offended easily and you don't like us picking on your favorite characters DON'T READ THIS. We accept flames but you've been warned!  
  
[Reason of the chapter is like the most asked question or something like that. ^_^]  
  
Chapter 2: Yugi and Yami  
  
-Why Yugi is short  
Reason: He's one of Santa's elves. That's why the games shop is so well supplied.  
[Yugi: HEY! = ( *pouts*  
Redfox: *in a shakespearian actors voice* What can I say when a secret is found. Of one so short and so profound.  
Yugi: o_O You're the profound one.  
Redfox: Why thank you Yugi dear! ^__^   
Megane-chan: 6_6 Kay… Whatever.]  
  
-Why Yami likes leather  
Reason: They never had it in Egypt.  
[Yami: They did! It was made from Snake skin.  
Redfox: Uh… Yami… that's not leather.   
Megane-chan: Well… techinically it sorta is.  
Yami: That's right! *big smile*  
Megane-chan: But still… I don't think Pharaoh's were supposed to wear leather back there in HOT EGYPT.  
Yami: Uh… *shifty eyes*   
Yugi: They got ya there. ^_~  
Yami: Shut up Aibou. v_v]  
  
-Why Yami hates Seto  
Reason: Seto just gets on his nerves for one reason or another. Not to mention Seto as High Priest stepped on the cockroach. He didn't really want anyone to step on it. Poor… poor pet cocky…  
[Yami: He was my favorite pet… v_v  
Megane-chan: You consider that THING a pet?  
Redfox: Yeah. I just step in em' like... *looks for a cockroach*   
Yugi: There's one! *points on the floor*  
Redfox: Like this! *steps on the cockroach with her bear foot*  
Yugi: *is disgusted*  
Megane-chan: *is also disgusted*  
Yami: *is crying like a little girl* The poor cockroach! ;_;  
Redfox's foot: *has cockroach remains stuck to it*  
Redfox: Try it! It's fun! If you step on them at their bums their brains spill out and if you step on them on their heads their guts come spewing out! ^__^  
Yugi: *is about to puke*  
Megane-chan: *sarcasticlly* That SO interesting…  
Yami: *is still crying like the world is about to end* How can you be so cruel?!?!?! ;_; EVIL!!! EVIL!!!  
Redfox: ^_^ I know.]  
  
-Why Yugi was such a loser before  
Reason: He was friends with Anzu! What do you expect?! At least Joey and Honda came along.  
[Yugi: Thank Ra for Joey and Honda. I just wish Joey would drop the accent. It's so fake!  
Yami: I agree Aibou. ^_^]  
  
-Why Yugi tried to save Joey and Honda  
Reason: I told you his only friend was Anzu before. He was VERY desperate for friends.   
[Yugi: I know Anzu was and still is freaky! *shudders at memory*  
Yami: She tried to kiss me once! _  
Megane-chan, Yugi and Redfox: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! O  
Yami: I know… v_v]  
  
-Why Yami is fasinated with buckles and such  
Reason: He has this thing for shiny metal objects plus he likes seeing the guards at the airport try to make him remove them all. Thinks it's funny. Ever flashed a shiny thing infront of him? He's subdued for hours.  
[Yugi: *is flashing a shiny object infront of Yami*  
Yami: O_O Perty…  
Yugi: Cool… Now I know what to do when he's on a sugar rush! ^_^ He's so shoketededededed.  
Redfox: _ Another bunch of idiots who're using my words! _"  
Megane-chan: At least no one's using my word! ^__^  
Redfox: AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE? O_"  
Megane-chan: LIQUIDY! ^__^  
Redfox: *is trying to keep from strangling Megane-chan who is beaming happily*]  
  
-Why Yami is usually being picked on by authors/authoress'  
Reason: He's fun to make fun of, plus he's funny when he loses his cool. ^^;  
[Yami: HEY! I AM NOT! _  
Redfox: *chuckles*   
Yami: What's that supposed to mean?! _O  
Megane-chan: -_-;; She means that yes. You are funny when you get mad.  
Redfox: Not to mention dumb. ^_^  
Yami: _"]   
  
-Why everyone teases Yugi about his height  
Reason: For revenge. Yugi used to tease them about their height before.  
~Flashback~  
[They're all grade 4] Don't ask…  
Yugi: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DUMB LITTLE SHORT THINGS! *laughs at everyone* *is 4 '11'*  
Anzu: *is 2 ft* *is crying*  
Joey: *is 1 ft '9'* *is trying but is failing miserably to beat Yugi up*  
Tristian and Seto: *is 2 ft '1'* *is almost crying*  
Yugi: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I rule over ye all! ^O^  
[Note: Ryou wasn't here yet. Besides Ryou never made fun of Yugi. ^_^;;]  
~End of flashback~  
[Yugi: I'm not that mean! *pouts*  
Megane-chan: Oh shush! Yes you were.  
Yugi: *starts crying*  
Yami: *glares at Megane-chan*  
Megane-chan: *glares back*  
Redfox: ^_^]  
  
-Why bullies like to beat Yugi up.  
Reason: Because Yugi used to tease them a lot too. ^_^  
~Flashback~  
Yugi: GIVE ME YOU'RE MONEY YOU PUNY LITTLE SHRIMP! *kicks future bully # 1*  
Future bully # 2: That's mean! Stop it! *helps future bully # 1*  
Future bully # 1: Yeah! If ever become taller than you in the future and you stay a puny little shrimp who likes games and has a Yami who's name was Yugioh/ king of games we'll beat you up! I swear it!  
Future bully # 2: I promise too!  
Yugi: *shrugs* Yeah well… might as well make the best of it… and right now I'm still taller than everyone in grade school so… give me your money!  
Future bully # 1: v_v Yes sir… *hands Yugi his money*  
Future bully # 2: I swear I'll get all my money back from you when I get taller and bulkier! v_v *hands Yugi his money*  
~End of flashback~  
[Yugi: HEY! v_v I was never like that.  
Yami: I belive you aibou! *hugs Yugi*  
Redfox: *glares at Yami*  
Megane-chan: *warningly* Yami… You're ruining our reason…  
Redfox: I'm calling Maat…   
Yami: FINE! *lets go of Yugi*  
Yugi: *WAS leaning on Yami* *falls* Ow… v_v Why are you picking on me?  
Redfox and Megane-chan: *shrugs* Cause we can? ^_^  
Yugi: v_v]   
  
[Reason of the chapter!]  
-Why Yami and Yugi's hair is 3 different colors, plus why it's super spikey.  
Reason: Too much hair gel, too much hair dye. *sarcastically* They just went a tad bit overboard.   
[Yami: _ I said it's natural!  
Yugi: I agree!  
Redfox: *sarcastically* Sure…  
Megane-chan: *sarcastically* We belive you.  
Yugi and Yami: _"]  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
  
Redfox: Thanks for reading this and once again… We're VERY sorry about the Dating Rules. Please review.  
  
Maat: Yeah. I just wished that you'd let me burn the admin.  
  
Redfox: Yeah. I know… v_v   
  
Megane-chan: : P  
  
Yami: You know… I've been thinking.  
  
Maat: O_O *sarcasticlly* Really? I thought that wasn't possible for the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: _ Oh shut up and let me finish.  
  
Maat: Fine *in a moking tone* Oh great Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: *mumbles curses* Fine. Anyway… I've been thinking…  
  
Redfox: About what?  
  
Yami: _ Just let me finish!!!!!!  
  
Megane-chan: o_O Just continue.  
  
Yami: Fine. I've been thinking about Maat's name.   
  
Maat: *narrows eyes* What about it Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: Nothing really… It's just… isn't Maat a goddess?  
  
Maat: o_o ………  
  
Yami: See? If my memory serves me correct Maat was the daughter of Ra and she was the wife of Thoth…  
  
Maat: o_o  
  
Redfox: I think it's a nice name though. ^_^  
  
Megane-chan: -_- Yeah but I don't think Maat thinks so.  
  
Maat: o_o  
  
Yami: Hey. Arsonist. *waves right hand in front of Maat's face* Yoohoo…  
  
Maat: *slaps hand away* DAMNIT! _ DAMN THOSE PARENTS OF MINE! _"  
  
Yami: *snickers* I guess they thought you were a girl.  
  
Maat: _" *fumes*  
  
Redfox: You DO look like a girl with your long hair and all… not to mention those cute expressions you make when your mad…… are you sure you're not a girl?  
  
Maat: *is gritting teeth* YES HIKARI… WHY?! _O   
  
Redfox: Just wondering. ^_^ I'm a girl. I guess it would be normal if you were a girl too. *shrugs*  
  
Maat: Damnit. _ *walks away muttering something about dumb parents and about reaserching on his name*  
  
Megane-chan: *shurgs* At least my Yami's named normally.   
  
Yami: *looks smug* He…he… it pays to do a little reaserch on Aibou's computer.  
  
Redfox: You DO know that he'll be burning that if he gets the info from my mind. Not to mention he'll be after you're butt soon.  
  
Yami: o_o I-I gotta go. *runs off* AIBOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Redfox: *looks smug* Now look at who's the idiot. ^_^  
  
Megane-chan: -_-;; I wonder what kind of parents Maat had.  
  
Redfox: *shrugs* I mean he DID turn out to be an evil tomb robbing arsonist who has friends like Bakura, Marik and Malik.  
  
Megane-chan: Yeah. You're right. -_-;; //Thank heavens I have a normal Yami…// 


	3. Chapter 3: Ryou and Bakura

Reasons why  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan   
  
WARNING: If you get offended easily and you don't like us picking on your favorite characters DON'T READ THIS. We accept flames but you've been warned!  
  
Chapter 3: Ryou and Bakura  
  
[Reason of the chapter! ^_^]  
-Why Ryou and Bakura's hair is white  
Reason: They stayed out in the sun A LITTLE TOO LONG in the mediterranean while soaking up the rays. Although I don't know anyone else who'd like to swim there.  
[Bakura: o_O?? What's that supposed to mean?  
Ryou: Yeah I don't get it.  
Redfox: You see when you're in salt water and you stay under the sun too long your hair becomes golden brown. Blonde if you please. It's much the same with Hydrogen Peroxide which when applied to your hair gives it a sort of dye effect. ^__^  
Megane-chan and Ryou: o_O?? *too stunned to speak*  
Bakura: O_O Who died and made you smart?!  
Redfox: *shrugs* ^_^]   
Note: This fact is true. If you stay under the sun while in salt water your hair turns a golden brown color. Don't ask me how it happens. I just explain.   
-Redfox, Who is very proud to know this fact.   
  
-Why Bakura didn't turn brown from all the soaking up they did. [Look at the reason of the one above]  
Reason: He had a lot of sun tan. *shrug*  
[Bakura: What was that?!  
Redfox: *innocently* What was what? ^^  
Bakura: You know what I mean!  
Megane-chan: *sarcatically* Nope. Not a clue.  
Bakura: _"]  
  
-Why Bakura is a fair skinned Egyptian  
Reason: He's not an Egyptian. His parents are American and British. He was just dumped there in Egypt when they couldn't get back home unless they made a sacrifice to Ra and guess who the sacrifice was?  
[Bakura: HEY!  
Megane-chan: What?! It might be true.  
Bakura: Not that! It's just that why Ra? Ra of all Egyptian gods!  
Redfox: You rather Set or Maat?  
Bakura: o_O No. Not really.]  
  
-Why Bakura is reincarnated as a british boy. [Ryou]  
Reason: I told you! He's half British half American! Amritish or Britican if you like.  
[Bakura: I'm not Britican! O I'm a pure Egyptian!  
Redfox: Sure and I'm a cellphone.  
Ryou: Intresting fact.  
Bakura: It's not a fact damnit!  
Megane-chan: It is now. ^__^  
Bakura: _"]  
  
-Why Ryou is so quiet  
Reason: He talks. You just never hear him.  
[Ryou: Yeah. I'm talking and talking and blabing and blabing and nobody ever minds me. v_v  
Bakura: You should make you voice louder like mine! Mwahahahahahahaha… but the other hand you keep talking at home. It's irritating enough… nevermind. Forget I said anything.  
Megane-chan: -_-;;  
Redfox: -_-;;]  
  
-Why Bakura is always being convicted of abusing Ryou  
Reason: Ryou hurts himself he just gets his Yami to take the blame. Some sort of torture thing he likes to do.  
[Ryou: *shifty eyes* That's… not… um… true?  
Bakura: It is true don't listen to him!   
Megane-chan: Then you're saying you're a wimp because it IS just Ryou.  
Ryou: HEY! *pouts*  
Bakura: *shifty eyes* It's not true! It's not true!  
Redfox: That's better. ^__^]  
  
-Why Bakura is always mad/ pissed off  
Reason: Just like Seto. Never ending P.M.S.  
[Bakura: *offended* Hey! I don't even have… yet  
Ryou: O_O Eep. *moves away from Bakura*  
Redfox: *is laughing* ^O^  
Megane-chan: P.M.S.! P.M.S.! ^__^  
Bakura: *blushes*  
Ryou: *is disgusted*]  
  
-Why Bakura is evil  
Reason: He's just misunderstood  
[Megane-chan: Like we said. Ryou's lying.  
Redfox: =^_^=]  
  
-Why Bakura wants to get revenge on Yami so much.  
Reason: Yami sent him to the dungeons for stepping on a cockroach… Again.  
~Flashback~  
Yami: ^^ *is skipping happily in the palace halls* La…la…la…la…la…  
Bakura: *is just walking around peacefully* *accidentally steps on a cockroach*  
Cockroach: *goes 'CRUNCH'*  
Yami: *hears crunching noise* ;_; COCKROACH KILLER!!!!!!!!!!! O GUARDS!!!!!!!!!  
Guards: *catches Bakura*  
Bakura: O_O What did I do?! *gets taken away*  
~End of flashback~  
[ Bakura: o_O You know… that's not really true…  
Megane-chan: That's what you ALWAYS say.  
Redfox: *in her same shakespearian voice* If you prik us do we not bleed, If you tickle us do we not laugh, If you poison us do we not die, If you wrong us shall we not get revenge?  
Megane-chan: T_T You're still reciting THAT?!  
Redfox: *nods head happily* ^_^  
Bakura: Who's the idiot that gave her that?!  
Megane-chan: *whistles innocently* 6.6  
Ryou: -_-;; Why me?]  
  
-Why Bakura is a tomb robber  
Reason: He was in Egypt. Ancient Egypt. No T.V.[Redfox and Megane-chan: T_T *grunt*] No Linkin Park. No Good Charlotte. [Redfox and Megane-chan: *cluthes heads* Must-have-punk-rock! Must-have-punk rock! In the background: *classical music plays* Tana…na…na…na! Redfox and Megane-chan: *horrified looks* O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! No Computer.[Megane-chan: *gasps* Need. Com-pu-ter. Redfox: Com-pu-ter. Need. Read. Stories. Both: Com-pu-ter!] Lastly: Definetly NO INTERNET.[ Redfox and Megane-chan: *in the distance* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *withers and dies*] He was bored. Nothing better to do. Might as well do something and get rich off it too. It's not like the dead people are gonna use it. *shrugs*  
[Bakura: o_O *prods authors* *leans over Redfox slaping her* Yo. Wake up.  
Ryou: You guys O.K.? *is leaning over Megane-chan*  
Redfox: @_@  
Megane-chan: *is acting like shes having a nightmare* No! No! Internet come back! *reaches out and smaks Ryou by accident*  
Ryou: @_@ Ow…  
Bakura: *is laughing at Ryou*  
Redfox: *is cluthing head* *is twisting and turning* NO! NO! Don't make me sing it! I've had enough! No more Phantom of the opera! No more! Please! O AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sits up*  
Bakura and Redfox: *hits heads* OW! O  
Ryou: *is snickering*  
Megane-chan: *wakes up* Where's the internet?! Where's the internet?!  
Redfox and Bakura: *are fighting* *have big lumps on heads*  
Ryou: -_-;;]  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
  
Bakura: *is grabbing Maat by his collar* WHERE'S YOUR DAMN HIKARI?!  
  
Maat: *is unfazed but is angry that Bakura had the nerve to grab him* I don't know and I don't give a damn! Let go of me you ass!  
  
Bakura: Why you! *holds out his fist*  
  
Maat: *bites down on Bakura's hand*  
  
Bakura: O_O ARGH!!!!!!!!!! *let's go of Maat*  
  
Maat: *lands peacefully on the ground* ^_^ I'm satisfied!  
  
Bakura: *is cluthing his hand* [Remember: Maat has VERY sharp teeth.] DAMNIT YOU! YOU AND YOUR HIKARI ARE DEAD!   
  
Maat: X P  
  
Bakura: *is about to run after Maat*  
  
Redfox: *comes out hopping and chanting # 4* Number4number4number4number4!!!! ^_____________________________________________^  
  
Maat and Bakura: o_O Eh?  
  
Ryou: *follows Redfox* *sees Maat and Bakura's faces* Her dad just bought a HUGE bag of double chocolate chip cookies coated in chocolate. T_T She's been like that since she got a hold of the internet and 3 packs of cookies. [The cookies were in a bag with packs inside --;;]   
  
Maat: YOU LET HER HAVE DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES COVERED IN PURE CHOCOLATE?! o_o;  
  
Ryou: Uh… yeah. Is that a bad thing?  
  
Redfox: ^________________________________^ LA!LA!LA!LA! ^____________^ *twirls around in circles* ^___________________________________^   
  
Bakura: o_O Um… Ryou. I think it is. *points at Redfox*  
  
Ryou: Oops. ^^;;  
  
Maat: Oops my ASS! *looks flustered* *growls* Last time she had a sugar rush this bad she sang that damned song for 6 hours! 6 HOURS! o_O YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT SONG GETS?!  
  
Ryou: What song?  
  
Redfox: This is the song that never ends! It just goes and goes my friend! People started singing it just knowing what it was and kept on singing it forever just because… This is the cong that never ends! It just goes and goes my friend! People started singing it just knowing what it was and kept on singing it forever just because… This is the cong that never ends! It just goes and goes my friend! People started singing it just knowing what it was and kept on singing it forever just because… This is the cong that never ends! It just goes and goes my friend! People started singing it just knowing what it was and kept on singing it forever just because… This is the cong that never ends! It just goes and goes my friend!  
  
Ryou: o_O That is annoying.  
  
Bakura: Hey cool song. *joins in*  
  
Bakura and Redfox: This is the song that never ends! It just goes and goes my friend! People started singing it just knowing what it was and kept on singing it forever just because… This is the song that never ends! It just goes and goes my friend! People started singing it just knowing what it was and kept on singing it forever just because… This is the song that never ends! It just goes and goes my friend! People started singing it just knowing what it was and kept on singing it forever just because… This is the song that never ends! It just goes and goes my friend! People started singing it just knowing what it was and kept on singing it forever just because… This is the song that never ends! It just goes and goes my friend!  
  
Ryou: --;;  
  
Maat: GET YOUR YAMI TO SHUT UP! O"  
  
Ryou: I can't even if I tried.  
  
Maat: DAMNIT! *to the readers AND REVIEWERS* REVIEW!  
  
[Note: Hi. I'm currently sugar high and it's 2:30 am. ^____^ My dad's telling me to shut up and stop bouncing on the chair casue it's squeaky. ^_^ It's fun! Each bag of cookies have 8 packs. Each pack has 2 cookies in it. I was also yelling the songs: Numb and Somewhere I belong [by: Linkin Park] until the old lady that lives in front of our apartment called and told me to shut up. ^___^ I need sleep because I woke up at 8:00am and slept at 1:00am the other day. ^___^ Damn. Anyway. BYE! COOKIES AND CHOCOLATES RULE! ^O^] 


End file.
